


Under the Stars

by SmartZelda



Series: Soriku Oneshots [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Starry Night, Symbolism, is that a just a pancake reference, short break from heroing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/pseuds/SmartZelda
Summary: After finishing a joint mission in one of the worlds, Sora and Riku decide to spend the night relaxing before they go back to the Mysterious Tower the next morning. They relax on a grassy hill under the stars, and their feelings come out.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> These oneshots contain fluff and/or angst, no smut.

"It's not often we get to relax like this...being heroes and all that." A small smile forms on Riku's face.

"Yeah." Sora smiles up at the night sky.

Sora and Riku just finished their mission in the world they're in. Normally, they would just return back to The Mysterious Tower to receive their next mission from Yen Sid which would surely be solo missions for them both (they only did a joint mission this time because it was a bigger one), but it being nighttime, they decided instead to relax, fall asleep, and go back the next day. They climbed the tallest hill in the world they're in and lied down on the grass together, staring at the sky.

"I actually can't believe the mission is over...It felt like we'd be working on it forever."

"Really? I didn't mind it so much," Sora says.

"You didn't?"

"Nope."

Riku doesn't ask why. He just stares at the sky in silence.

It's not long though before Sora turns his head towards Riku. "I bet you're wondering why," he teases, laughing.

"Yeah..." Riku smiles, embarrassed as he turns his head to look at Sora. "Why?"

"Well..." Sora turns his head back towards the sky, a light blush forming on his face. "It's because...you were there with me, Riku. The whole time."

Riku's face reddens. "Then...I guess I don't mind so much either." He sets his gaze back up at the sky. "After all...I get to spend the rest of tonight with you," he smiles.

"Yeah..." Sora closes his eyes, taking in how the grass feels when he runs his fingers through it, and the breeze blowing across his face and through his hair. He's never felt so calm as he does in this moment, taking in the earth, lying down beside Riku.

After a while of Riku staring up at the sky and Sora taking in their surroundings, eyes closed, Sora breaks the silence with a laugh and opens his eyes, turning to Riku, "Riku, guess what I just noticed?"

"Hmm?" Riku continues to stare at the sky.

"Did you know," he begins to laugh harder, "that Master Yen Sid's name spelled backwards is Dis-"

"Huh? What, Sora?" Riku interrupts, turning to him. "You...you were talking about how Master Yen Sid's name spelled backwards is Dis-"

"Yeah! It's funny, right?" Sora interrupts with a laugh.

"Yeah," Riku chuckles, his smile growing. _He's so adorable..._

"Hey, Riku? How do you think the others are doing?"

"I bet..." Riku looks back up at the sky. "They're doing just fine."

"Okay." Sora moves closer to Riku and closes his eyes again.

Once realizing that Sora has moved closer to him, Riku moves his hand to hold Sora's and moves a little closer to Sora. He continues to stare up at the beauty of the night sky, mesmerized by all the twinkling stars, the midnight blue color of the sky, and the swirling clouds. It's not until he looks over at Sora though that he answers, "Breathtaking..."

"What is?"

"The sky," he sighs, smiling.

"Oh..." Sora opens his eyes. "Personally..." He looks at Riku. "I enjoy the land. So many beautiful things like the trees and flowers come from it. It's just really nice." _Riku's really nice too. _He looks up at the sky, staring at it with a big smile on is face, then, after a minute or so, looks at Riku and begins, "Hey, Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"You know something else I just love?"

"What, Sora?" Riku blushes.

"The moon."

"The moon?" _Oh...__I can't believe I thought for a second that he would say me..._

"Yeah...it's beautiful...breathtaking, you know?" _Just like you..._ "It shines beautifully in the darkness and casts the softest silver-gray glow over everything. The stars themselves compliment it. Actually though...it really reminds me of something."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It reminds me of...you."

"M-me?"

"Yeah. Your hair...it's the same way. It's the prettiest sliver-gray color, and to me...it's always shining bright. Even in the deepest darkness...it's there so I can see you."

Riku sits in silence. _He...he thinks I'm pretty? Or well...__he__ thinks my hair is pretty?_

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, Riku. What do you think of the moon?"

"Well...honestly...I prefer the Sun."

"Really...why?"

"I...I don't know...I guess...the Sun lights up the sky so beautifully. It compliments it so well, whether it's going down, up, or already up in the sky. It's really cool, ya know?" _You're really cool. _"The whole thing with the sky and Sun is just so...so breathtaking to witness." _You're so breathtaking. _"It...it honestly...reminds me of you..."

"Me?" Sora chuckles, "How so?"

"You...you can brighten up anything. Any place...any situation...whatever. All you have to do is flash that smile of yours and be your dorky self. You just radiate light wherever you go."

"Awww, Riku."

"What?"

"Oh uh...n-nothing..."

Riku stands up, letting go of Sora's hand. "It's getting pretty late. We should probably start back to the inn."

"Yeah...I guess so..." Sora stands up as well.

_Is...What's...what's __wrong__? _Riku wonders.

"Umm...uhhh...Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Can...can I...can..." Sora breathes out a hard sigh, "Can I try something?"

"Sure, I guess. What is it?"

"Just...just close your eyes and lean forward a bit."

"O...okay..." Riku does what Sora says, closing his eyes and leaning forward. _I wonder what it is..._

Sora puts a hand over his heart and breathes a sigh. _I can do this. _He places his hands on Riku's shoulders first.

_What?_

Sora looks up at Riku's face and smiles a loving smile. _God... _Then, he slowly closes his eyes and leads forward, his lips meeting Riku's.

_Did Sora...just..._

Sora begins to pull away after a second or so. "Sorry-"

Riku pulls Sora back to him and begins another kiss, and Sora soon calms into it, kissing him back.

Despite the kiss, Sora stays calm. _I expected a shock from kissing him...but instead...like always I'm met with calm. That's...that's what he does to me. He makes me __feel__ so calm and safe._

When they pull away, Riku opens his eyes staring into Sora's own beautiful blue ones lovingly before a wave of guilt washes over him. "Sorry..."

"For what?"

"For...doing that."

"It's okay," Sora smiles.

"It...it is?"

"Yeah, cause..."

"Cause what?"

"Cause I just...I really enjoyed it..." Sora blushes.

"You did?"

"Yeah. Plus...I'm the one who should be sorry. I did it first without even telling you I was going to, so...I'm sorry, Riku..."

"It's okay."

"It...it didn't make you feel uncomfortable or anything?"

"What do you think? I pulled you back for more didn't I?" Riku winks.

"Yeah..." he blushes harder, "but-"

"Sora," Riku interrupts. "I enjoyed it too."

"Oh..." Sora begins walking away in the direction of the inn.

"Where are you going?" Riku catches up.

"Back to the inn."

Riku nods, and they both walk, side by side down the hill, towards the inn.

Sora holds Riku's hand, and then Riku proceeds to do the same.

"Sora..."

"Yeah?"

"This time...could I try something?"

"Of course, Riku," Sora smiles with a nod.

Riku sighs, "Sora...I...really love you."

_He...he does? _Sora continues to walk in mild blushy shock. "Riku...I...I really love you too."

"Sora..." Riku stares lovingly into Sora's eyes once again. _I don't care if he's the Sun. I'll stare forever._

"Riku..." Sora does the same, staring lovingly into Riku's blue-green eyes.

The same thought emerges in both their minds. _You're so breathtakingly beautiful._

**Author's Note:**

> "Was that a motherflipping Just A Pancake reference?!"  
Yeah, it was XD
> 
> Also, I wonder if anyone noticed the added symbolism. Hint: Names. Opposites.
> 
> I am always open to constructive criticism and appreciation! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
